Goof Troop (video game)
Goof Troop (グーフィーとマックス - 海賊島の大冒険 Gūfii to Makkusu - Kaizoku Shima no Daibouken, lit. "Goofy and Max: The Adventures of Pirate Island") is an action-adventure video game, developed and released by Capcom in 1993 for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System (known as the Super Famicom in Japan), and based on the television series of the same name. The game can be played in multiplayer mode, wherein one player controls Goofy and the other Max. This video game would become the first to have actually been designed by Shinji Mikami, who would later be known as the father of the survival horror video game genre. He developed the series later in his career. Many of the "survival" elements that would appear in Mikami's later games would first appear in Goof Troop. Gameplay Playing as Goofy or Max, the player(s) works through five areas on Spoonerville Island: on the beach, in a village under siege, a haunted castle, an underground cavern, and finally the pirate's ship where Pete and PJ are held captive. Goofy moves slower than Max but can deal more damage to enemies. The goal of each level is to solve various puzzles in order to reach the end of the stage and defeat the boss. Although Goofy and Max cannot fight directly, they can use various methods to defeat enemies such as throwing objects such as barrels or bombs at them, kicking blocks into them, knocking them off the stage or luring them into the path of enemy attacks. Throughout the game, players can find various collectible items that can aid them. Collecting pieces of fruit can protect Max or Goofy from a single hit, with extra lives earned if the player can collect a certain amount of fruit without getting hit. Collecting red diamonds earns an extra life while blue diamonds earn a continue. In multiplayer, if one player loses all of their lives, they can respawn with three more lives if the player can move to another screen. However, if both players lose all their lives on the same screen, the game is over, although if they have any continues, they can continue from the same screen. Otherwise, they will have to resume from the beginning of the stage using a password. In order to progress through the game, players must collect various items to use. Each player can only hold one item at a time (two in single player). The grappling hook is used to cross large gaps between hooks, though can also be used to knock back enemies and collect items from long distances. The bell is used to lure the attention of enemies in order to set off puzzles or set them up for an ambush by the other player. Other items include candles to light up dark areas, shovels to dig up soft dirt for items, boards to cover gaps in bridges and keys to unlock certain gates and doors. Certain doors will only be opened under certain conditions, such as sliding blocks into places or defeating all the enemies on screen. Characters Main Characters * Goofy * Max Goof * Pete * Pete Junior Bosses * Jester Hole * Fire Bug * Red and Blue Skeletons * Red and Green Rumbler * Keelhaul Pete Category:Video games Category:Goof Troop Category:Goof Troop merchandise